


Stars In The Sky

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you weren't just a star to me, you were my whole damn sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In The Sky

Biba had been a star. Pat knew that, she had been aware of it from the second she met the boy...girl. Biba was the oldest of Pat's adopted drag family and she was the one who Pat had loved. Pat may have been a girl, but she was a drag prince. Biba was a drag queen. Had been. The stress of being the oldest of Pat's children had been slight but on top of everything else she had bent to the stress. Biba had given in to the stress. Falling apart. 

Biba's parents had never once admitted missing her. Pat missed her. She missed her terribly. 

"You weren't just a star to me Biba... you were my whole damn sky. I miss you, and I love you."

Pat had spoken softly, placing the wreath on her grave. 

"Rest in peace, my superstar."


End file.
